Guide de survie d'un Salvatore
by comade
Summary: Ou comment survivre à Bonnie Bennett.
1. Chapter 1

_Guide de survie d'un Salvatore_

Bonnie Bennett est une sorcière, une chasseuse. Elle a toujours ce regard félin, qui vous fais comprendre que si elle le voulait, elle pourrait te tuer, là, maintenant. Ce regard peut aussi vous transmettre des pensées peut catholiques, mais je vais éviter d'en parler. Parce que j'en suis à peine à la première page de ce guide. Et que je ne voudrais pas qu'on me prenne pour un pervers. Même si je sais que c'est déjà trop tard.

Enfin bon, revenons-en au sujet principal, Bonnie. Elle est forte, froide, et fougueuse. Nous pourrions la décrire comme étant une tripe F, une perle rare. Mais même les triples F ne se trouvent pas partout, ils sont dangereux. Alors arrêtez de jouer avec le feu, et retournez vers Elena, votre double D, douce et délicieuse.

Bonnie était la pire de son espèce, parce qu'elle pouvait me faire brûler en un claquement de doigts. Si vous ne tombez pas pour ses beaux yeux, c'est ses flammes qui vous achèveront. Elle m'a déjà fait brûler. Deux fois. C'est désagréable. Mais ça ne m'a pas tué. J'ai survécu à Bonnie Bennett... _enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

Et c'est pourquoi, je vais vous faire part de mon expérience. Pour que vous ne succombiez pas des flammes de la prochaine Bennett que vous croiserez. Voici mon guide, ou plutôt,

 _ **Comment survivre à Bonnie Bennett ?**_

 **Règle numéro une : Ne pas être Damon Salvatore.**

Parce que, oui, si Bonnie m'a déjà brûlé deux fois, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Elle me déteste, et c'est réciproque. Mais franchement, si on m'avait dit dès le début qu'elle avait des pouvoirs, j'aurais été beaucoup plus cool avec elle. Ce genre de personne, on préfère les avoir avec plutôt que contre nous. Surtout quand elle peut vous brûler. En souriant en plus. Une sadique.

Deuxièmement, si vous êtes moi -quelle chance-, vous ne pourrez pas résister au regard que vous lancera Elena, quand elle vous demandera d'aller chercher cette sorcière à une fête je-ne-sais-où dans la ville. Elle ne pourra pas y aller, s'occupant de Blondie qui viendrait juste de rentrer au manoir, sentant l'alcool à plein nez. Apparemment, elle aurait « oublié » Bonnie. Merci Caroline, on peut dire que tu es l'amie du jour.

Et ceci nous ramène à la **Règle numéro deux : Ne jamais aller chercher Bonnie à une fête.**

Ici commence cette soirée maudite. Vous ne savez même pas où aller. Caroline vous a sorti un vieux papier de sa poche, indiquant l'adresse, et plus vous conduisez, plus vous vous rendez compte que cette stupide ville regorge de quartiers et de bars.

Si vous êtes un Salvatore, vous serez fier. Parce que vous pourrez déjà vous imaginer la tête de Judgy, piteusement assise sur le trottoir, attendant quelqu'un envoyé par Blondie. Vous vous sentez tellement puissant rien qu'en pensant à la tête qu'elle va faire en vous voyant arriver, à quel point elle va être silencieuse et honteuse. Eh bien vous vous trompez.

« Eh ? Jeeeeff, reviens, y fait froid ! Ramène-moi à boire ! »

La fameuse Bonnie Bennett, la puissante sorcière, assise sur le bord d'un trottoir, décoiffée, une bouteille de vodka à la main.

Bonnie Bennett bourrée. Inestimable.

J'aurais dû la prendre en photo, ça aurait pu me servir. Mais là, tout comme moi, vous avez d'autre occupation, genre la ramener avant qu'Elena et Blondie ne commencent à vous appeler parce que vous mettez trop de temps.

Souriant, vous ouvrez la porte, ne cessant de vous dire que le lendemain, vous pourrez vous moquer d'elle. Mais pour ça, il faudrait d'abord la ramener. Parce qu'en rentrant seule, elle pourrait se faire kidnapper, ou assassiner... Tragique.

Vous hésitez à retourner dans votre voiture et vous barrez n'est-ce pas ? N'hésitez pas. Fuyez.

Parce que, le temps que vous sortiez de la voiture, elle aura disparu. Il ne reste plus que sa veste, et une de ses chaussures. Sérieusement ? Elle compte vous faire le remake de Cendrillon ? Vous soufflez, exaspéré, et croyez-moi, c'est la première fois, mais sûrement pas la dernière de la soirée. Alors arrêtez de ramasser ses affaires et rentrez chez vous. Ne faites pas comme moi. Parce que, je suis certainement un peu con en fait. Et je suis rentré dans le bâtiment. **Grave erreur.**

 **Règle numéro trois : Ne jamais perdre Bonnie de vue.**

C'est déjà assez dangereux de la perdre de vue en temps normal. Elle pourrait vous attaquer par surprise, vous transformer en barbecue. Mais là, elle est complètement saoule, c'est différent. Je ne savais pas du tout où aller. Si vous êtes dans la même situation que moi, faites demi-tour, sans regret. Ne vous aventurez pas là-dedans. Dans le cas contraire, si vous tenez à cette sorcière -totalement impensable si vous êtes un vampire-, alors faites comme moi, et préparez-vous à une dure épreuve psychologique. Parce que ce soir, Bonnie Bennett va jouer avec vos nerfs.

Enfin bon, revenons-en à ma mission suicide. Comme un idiot, j'ai essayé de la retrouver, et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé dans une salle faiblement éclairée, empestant le sexe et l'alcool, où la musique retentissait à fond, jusqu'à s'entendre dans les rues d'à côté. D'habitude, je ne suis pas contre ce genre de soirée. J'y trouve des vrais canons, faciles à manipuler. Mais quand on doit y retrouver une petite sorcière plutôt discrète, c'est l'enfer.

Heureusement, cette petite sorcière était complètement saoûle.

Pourquoi j'ai dit heureusement ? Je me corrige : Vu qu'apparemment, la vie vous déteste, elle est bourrée. Du coup c'est sûr, elle est facile à trouver, mais pas à garder...

Si vous êtes dans la même situation que moi, vous la repérerez facilement. Vous voyez cette fille complètement pétée en train de crier « I'll be your detonator » debout sur une table ? Oui. C'est elle. C'est Bonnie Bennett, l'enfant model, qui vous juge quand vous tuez quelqu'un. Enfin bref, c'est ici que la partie compliquée commence. Il faut traverser une foule d'adolescents. Alors vous vous y aventurez, courageux, mais ne faites pas la même erreur que moi.

 **Règle numéro quatre : Ne rompez jamais le contact visuel.**

Parce qu'évidemment, le temps que vous atteigniez cette maudite table, elle aura disparu. C'est officiel, Bonnie Bennett est une ninja. Bon, relativisez, ne vous énervez pas, vous allez bien finir par la retrouver. Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle allait jouer avec vos nerfs non ?

Si vous êtes un vampire, vous vous concentrez, et vous essayez d'entendre sa voix. Si vous ne l'êtes pas, et bien demmerdez-vous.

Malheureusement, Bonnie Bennett est dangereuse. Même quand elle ne fait pas exprès.

Alors vous trouvez sa voix, vous vous concentrez plus parce qu'elle ne parle pas fort, encore un peu plus... Et là, elle se met à hurler « Let this world explode ».

… Et vous avez entendu chaque mot, volume maximum.

La mélodieuse voix de Bonnie Bennett vient littéralement de vous exploser le cerveau.

Je la déteste.

Vous, qui êtes peut-être plus intelligent que moi, suivez mon conseil. Allez la chercher, balancez-la dans votre voiture, et balancez cette voiture dans un ravin. Plus de Bonnie Bennett, plus de problèmes n'est-ce pas ?

Mais je devais être un peu con, du coup après avoir perdu cent-dix pourcents d'audition, je me suis contenté de la rejoindre.

Et devinez quoi ?

Elle était en train de rouler une pelle à un mec en blouson sportif.

Tout aussi inestimable. Pitié, arrêtez-vous et prenez une photo, parce que comme un con, je ne l'ai pas fait. Je le regrette, ça m'aurait fait au moins deux ans de chantage. Imaginez-vous une Bonnie esclave, et prenez cette stupide photo. Une esclave sorcière, génial non ? Ou même un tout autre type d'esclave... Faites ce que vous voulez, je m'en fiche. Mais évitez d'y penser maintenant, et dépêchez-vous de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne s'enfuît dans un autre coin de la salle.

C'est qu'elle est rapide Bennett quand elle le veut.

Malheureusement, le pire est à venir. Parce qu'évidemment, elle est collée à un stupide adolescent qui doit se sentir puissant dans sa veste indiquant qu'il est populaire. Mais vous savez tout autant que moi qu'il vous suffirait d'une seconde pour le tuer. Mais vous allez éviter de faire ça. Parce qu'en ce moment, « la ligue anti-vampire » commence à se pencher sur votre cas.

Vous êtes dans l'impasse. Comment faire ? Faites comme moi. Vous l'attrapez, et la balancer sur votre épaule. Aucune chance de s'enfuir. Le mieux serait aussi d'attacher ses poignets. Doublement coincée. Mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez des menottes sur vous. Si ?

Bennett commence à s'agiter, et vous défonce le ventre avec ses chaussures à talons. Son petit Gilbert d'un soir se met à vous insulter. Vous commencez à avoir mal à la tête là, non ? Alors ne faites pas comme moi. Parce que ce soir-là, j'ai appris quelque chose. Quand on montre son visage de vampire à un crétin de dix-sept ans, il hurle. Très fort, et très aigu. Monsieur stéroïde crie comme une fille. Marrant. Beaucoup moins marrant : ça ne fait pas que vous donner un mal de crâne, ça fait aussi se tourner toute la salle en votre direction.

Et là, les gens se mettent à penser que vous la kidnappez, alors que vous êtes juste en train de l'emmener de force.

… Bon, vous êtes peut-être en train de kidnapper Bonnie Bennett.

 **Règle numéro cinq: Ne jamais kidnapper Bonnie Bennett.**

Parce que même bourrée, elle est chiante à kidnapper. Elle bouge dans tous les sens, balance à gauche, à droite, et vous êtes bien tenté de la laisser tomber par terre. Mais vous le faites pas, parce que quittes à la kidnapper, autant bien le faire.

Mais aussi parce qu'à cause du crétin qui hurle, tout le monde vous regarde. Et parce que quand il a fini de crier, il se met à dire que vous êtes un monstre. Un vampire. Et bien sûr, vous vous en fichez, parce que tout le monde est saoûl. Mais là, vous apercevez le barman. Il rigole en voyant le jeune homme empestant l'alcool crier qu'il a vu un monstre, puis pose son regard sur vous. Et là, il rigole beaucoup moins. Parce qu'il y a déjà des soupçons sur vous dans la ville. Et que là, ça fait un peu trop de soupçons.

Vous le voyez se pencher derrière son bar ? Eh bien arrêtez de le regarder, et prenez vos jambes à votre cou, sans oublier Bennett. Parce que le mec qui vous soupçonne d'être un vampire, c'est pas qu'un barman. C'est un chasseur de vampire.

Et ainsi commence la descente en enfer.


	2. Chapter 2

_/attention, injures non-censurées contenues dans cette seconde partie/_

Donc, résumons la situation. Vous venez tout juste d'enlever Bonnie Bennett, il y a une trentaine de témoins, et un chasseur de vampires en a après vous.

...Félicitations.

Mais ne perdez pas votre sang froid, vous pouvez toujours vous en sortir.

Le barman vient tout juste d'attraper son arbalète, et vous êtes déjà dehors. Heureusement, vous avez une voiture. Finalement, vous allez peut-être rentrer tranquillement ? Il ne vous reste plus qu'à entrer dedans.

Avec les clefs. Qui sont posées à côté de la veste de Bonnie.

Sur la table où elle dansait, à l'intérieur du bar.

Vous venez tout juste de laisser votre clef de survie à l'intérieur de l'endroit que vous fuyez. Mais au moins, vous avez toujours la chaussure droite de Bonnie ! Félicitations, on peut dire que vous avez le sens des priorités !

Ne désespérez pas. Vous voyez ce bar vide et abandonné en face ? Foncez-y. Enfin, pas trop vite. Parce que si vous y allez trop rapidement, comme moi, vous risquez d'entendre un bruit sourd derrière vous. Après avoir fait tomber Bonnie.

Elle est totalement achevée, et juste avant de s'évanouir, j'ai eu l'immense joie de l'entendre me traiter ''d'enc*ler''. Charmant. Bon, je l'avais peut-être mérité. Enfin bref, reprenez-la, remettez-la sur votre épaule, et courrez dans ce bar.

Le chasseur est à peine quelques mètres derrière vous, plus le temps de vous cacher. Balancez -doucement- votre ''otage'' derrière le bar. Si elle se souvient de cette soirée, ce qui est très probable, soyez sûrs qu'elle va vous tuer. Mais de toute façon vous serez déjà mort, avec cette saleté de chasseur à vos trousses. Celui-ci est d'ailleurs juste derrière vous.

Je me suis retourné, et je l'ai vu pointer son arbalète sur moi. Et évidemment, vu qu'il est un petit peu stupide, il a commencé un monologue, expliquant à quel point j'étais dur à trouver, et qu'il était ravi d'enfin avoir l'opportunité de pouvoir m'enfoncer un pieu en plein cœur. Et vu que je suis qui je suis, je lui ai souris et lui ai répondu d'un ton sarcastique que le plaisir est partagé. C'était une mauvaise idée mais ça en valait le coup. Enfin bon, revenons-en à l'homme qui s'apprêtait à me tirer dessus. Il venait juste de se prendre une vieille bouteille de vodka en pleine tête, à peine une seconde après avoir chargé son arbalète.

Bonnie venait de se relever de derrière le bar, et de lui lancer une bouteille en pleine tête.

Je ne sais pas si je dois trouver ça amusant ou inquiétant.

Complètement bourrée, elle avait réussit à visé sa tête... En fait je trouve ça flippant.

 **Règle numéro six : Ne jamais sous-estimer une Bonnie Bennett saoule**

A ce moment-là, je m'étais contenté de la fixer, étonné. Elle était montée sur le bar, et en avait sauté, avant de s'étaler par terre, parce qu'apparemment, le contourner était trop compliqué. Et au moment où le chasseur s'était relevé, lui hurlant qu'il était là pour l'aider, elle s'était mise à côté de moi, et lui avait dit qu'elle ne le laisserait pas me blesser.

Je ne sais plus vraiment comment j'ai réagis. Je me souviens juste avoir souris.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que vous devez fuir. Elle vous a fait sourire, ce n'est pas normal. Alors barrez-vous, laissez-la avec le chasseur de vampire, et retournez avec Elena. Ne faites surtout pas comme moi. Je n'ai même pas posé les yeux sur la porte de sortie grande ouverte. J'ai refusé une opportunité de m'enfuir de cette descente en enfer. Tuez-moi.

 **Règle numéro sept : Toujours fuir quand l'occasion s'en présente.**

Bon, de toute façon c'est trop tard. Bonnie, apparemment très intelligente quand elle est bourrée, vient d'éjecter le chasseur contre un mur et un mouvement de bras. Celui-ci avait l'air choqué, et vous pouvez facilement deviner dans son regard qu'il vient d'ajouter une personne sur la liste des êtres surnaturels à abattre. Bravo Bonnie.

Elle attrape ensuite votre poignet, parce que vous êtes tellement occupé à être exaspéré que vous ne vous êtes toujours pas enfuit de cet endroit, et vous entraîne dehors. Une fois dans la rue, elle soupire, retire sa chaussure restante (ne cherchez pas d'explication à cette action, il n'y en a aucune), et demande où elle pourrait trouver de l'alcool.

Alors qu'il y a une boite de nuit lumineuse juste devant elle.

Pas très perspicace la Bennett.

Enfin bon, ne l'écoutez pas, et contentez vous de réfléchir à comment rentrer au manoir. Vous pourriez la prendre sur votre dos et revenir avec votre vitesse vampirique. Mais vu son état, je ne suis pas sûr que dépasser la barre des cents km/h soit raisonnable. Attendre le bus est tout aussi impossible, parce qu'à chaque fois que vous détournez le regard, Bonnie s'enfuit, et vous ne vous sentez évidemment pas d'humeur à la surveiller devant un arrêt de bus pendant dix ou quinze longues minutes.

Plus qu'une seule solution : récupérer vos clefs. Alors vous faites le choix de vous aventurer dans ce maudis bâtiment, une Bonnie Bennett fermement accrochée au poignet. Mais j'aurais peut-être dû vous annoncer une des règles les plus importantes avant que vous ne faisiez votre choix.

 **Règle numéro huit : Ne jamais rentrer dans une boite de nuit avec une Bonnie saoule.**

L'ambiance de la soirée a changé, la lumière se fait moins présente, une fumée blanche a envahie la pièce, et tout le monde a le corps recouvert de peinture fluorescente. Vous commencez à vous avancer vers le fond de la salle, là où se trouve la fameuse table où vous avez laisser vos clés de voiture, évitant du mieux que vous pouvez les nombreuses jeunes filles éméchées et adolescents bourrés.

Au bout d'un long chemin laborieux, vous mettez la main dessus. Et vous pensez enfin voir le bout du tunnel.

Qu'est-ce que vous êtes naïfs.

Retournez-vous, et vous verrez, enfin, vous ne verrez pas Bonnie accrocher à votre poignet. Parce qu'elle a disparu. En fait la seule chose que vous verrez c'est son tee-shirt gisant à terre.

Putain de merde.

Après la Bonnie saoule, la Bonnie roulant des pelles, et la Bonnie flippante, voici la Bonnie en soutient-gorge. D'habitude vous rêveriez de la voir comme ça, pour pouvoir lui faire du chantage par la suite, ou juste par plaisir. Mais là elle commence sérieusement à vous taper sur le système.

Et c'est alors au moment où vous avez envie de la tuez, que vous l'entendez crier à l'autre bout du bar.

« Qui veut me peindre le corps ? »

Respectez la règle numéro sept. Laissez son tee-shirt par terre, barrez-vous. Faites au moins ça pour votre santé mentale. Parce qu'elle est clairement en train de vous rendre fou.

 **Règle numéro neuf : Plus de vêtements de soirée faciles à retirer pour Bonnie. Achetez-lui une camisole de force.**

Et étant donné que ce soir vous êtes tout autant intelligent que Bonnie, vous serrez les poings, tentant de vous calmer, avant de partir à sa recherche. Ce qui est relativement facile car il vous suffit de suivre son odeur.

C'est vachement malsain dit comme ça.

Enfin bon, vous la retrouvez collée au même mec que tout à l'heure, qu'elle embrassait à pleine bouche. Il a un pinceau à la main et est en train de lui dessiner sur le ventre avec une peinture rose fluorescente. Optez pour une solution facile pour vous en débarrasser, éclatez lui une bouteille sur la tête. Sur Jeff hein, pas sur Bonnie. Bon, c'est sûre que sur Bonnie serait plutôt pratique, ça faciliterait les choses. Mais... Non, ne le faites pas. Parce que vous tenez à elle au fond.

Plus que deux problèmes à régler. D'abord, rhabiller Bonnie, -ce qui va être relativement facile-. Parce que vous risquez d'avoir des problèmes si vous la ramenez comme ça à ses amies. Même si la vue n'est pas déplaisante. Ensuite, sortir d'ici.

Retirez votre tee-shirt et donnez lui. Un problème de moins. Celle-ci ronchonne, et prends une mine boudeuse, mais l'enfile quand même. Elle peut vraiment être à la fois agaçante et mignonne parfois. Mais vous n'avez pas le temps de penser à ça, parce que vous venez tout juste de voir le chasseur de tout à l'heure entrer dans la salle.

« Merde... Bonnie, il faut qu'on se cache. »

Vous baissez les yeux, et voyez alors qu'elle vous regarde intensément. Vous froncez les sourcils, et vous apprêtez à lui demander ce qu'elle a, quand soudainement, elle se colle contre vous, et s'empare de vos lèvres. Sans aucune réel raison. Peut-être que c'était pour se cacher en se fondant dans la masse, ou juste parce qu'elle en avait envie.

Sans aucune réel raison non plus, vous répondez à son baiser, et vous enroulez vos bras autour de sa taille. Et à ce moment-là, vous vous en foutez d'Elena, vous vous en foutez du chasseur, et il peut vous tirer dessus autant qu'il le voudra. Vous êtes entourés d'un nuage blanc, torse nu contre Bonnie, vous sentez son cœur battre, ses lèvres vous embrasent, et vous ne pouvez penser à autre chose qu'aux neuf règles que vous êtes heureux de ne pas avoir respecté. Je serais prêt à revivre cette descente en enfer rien que pour ces quelques secondes, ou plutôt minutes.

Oubliez tout ce que j'ai dis jusque là.

 **Règle numéro dix : Ne jamais tenter de survivre à Bonnie Bennett.**


End file.
